Technical Field
The technical field relates to a visual image display apparatus.
Background
The imaging system plays an important role in various medical applications and non-medical applications. For instance, when the imaging system is applied in endoscopy, an endoscopic imaging system allows the surgeon to examine the internal organs of the body or to perform an endoscopic surgery with minimally invasive means. In this way, larger wounds of traditional surgery can be avoided, thus retaining the integrity of organs and muscle tissue around the surgical incision. Moreover, the need for blood transfusion is reduced, the occurrence of complications such as tissue adhesion, stiffness, and bacterial infection are reduced, unsightly surgical scars are prevented, and hospital stay and recovery time are significantly shortened.
Generally, in an endoscopic surgery, the surgeon needs to rely on a monitor to observe the surgical conditions within the body to adjust the amount of displacement of surgical devices and correct the angle thereof. However, in the current endoscopic surgery, since the monitor is fixed at a distance, the surgeon needs to observe the monitor at a fixed viewing angle for long periods of time, causing not only fatigue of the eyes, the neck, and the shoulders, but also causing difficulty in controlling the sense of direction of the surgical devices to less-experienced surgeons. As a result, during surgery, the sense of direction needs to be constantly corrected and adjusted, resulting in lengthened operating time and increased surgical risk.